


Patience

by Scifiroots



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little plotless short about midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

There was something incredibly comforting in the sound of the waves splashing against the sturdy, worn wood of the ship. He was rocked gently by the rolling sea, like a babe in a mother's arms. It amazed him that he had managed to stay away from the sea for so long. He had always loved the wind in his hair, the smell of the sea, the strange balance one gained as they earned their sea legs...

Despite the comfort he felt, he was wide awake in the middle of the night, staring out the window of the cabin where moonlight filtered in. His lips lazily spread into a smile as he moved his hand languidly along the curve of his lover's thigh. Warm... The warmth of another body brought about pleasure he had never dreamed of and he reveled in the joys he now could share with his newfound lover.

A lengthy sigh against his ear caught his attention; Will turned his head slightly, eyes traveling from the window to the kohl-rimmed eyes that were partially opened next to his. Jack wore a slight frown, likely born from a mild irritation to find that he was the only one tired.

"Ye're just showin' off yer youth…" he muttered in a sleep-muddled drawl.

Will grinned. He shifted slightly, causing their bodies to rub against one another in just the right spots – kindling an interested and waking light in Jack's suddenly widening eyes. The slightly manic grin followed and Will groaned softly when he felt warm pressure circle his cock. Jack stroked slowly, drawing forth a whimpering noise from the younger man's throat.

"Now why'sit you'd stay awake on yer own when company is so much more... _pleasurable_."

Will was inclined to agree as skilled fingers continued to caress him with painfully slow strokes. He shifted and clutched the muscular, tanned back of the pirate beside him as he started to thrust methodically towards his lover, gasps leaving his slack-jawed mouth. His eyes closed as the pleasure rode through his system.

"Please," he murmured, moving a bit faster into the steady hand still tugging at him. A small whine vibrated in his throat as his groin tightened.

"Wha's that? No patience," Jack made a tsk'ing sound as he stilled his hand and pinched below the head of Will's penis. His lover moaned in frustration. "I suppose that's a gain of age, you get to have a bit more fun." He sighed dramatically. "I don't know if I can match up to today's youth!"

"Jack!" Will cried, eyes quickly reopening. He glared at the innocent expression on the pirate's face. Jack faked a yawn and closed his eyes, turning over so that his back faced his lover. "Damn you!" the former blacksmith uttered, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

He spooned up close against the rough skin before him and began to thrust his hips slowly, dragging his body over his lover's back. He let loose, freeing small, throaty moans as his cock traced the crevice between the Jack's buttocks.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" he whispered huskily.

Jack muttered something under his breath and Will grinned, feeling the quivering tension of his lover's muscles. It seemed the pirate really loathed to rush into this – a rather bewildering and amusing fact; but he would break and soon. Will's hand snaked over Jack's thigh as he continued his movements, breath coming in pants. His seeking hand trailed lazily, teasing, over the coarse hair covering the area around his lover's cock and rolled Jack's balls between his fingers.

He tilted his hand so that he lightly traced his nails along the underside of the man's cock, and almost instantly Jack grabbed his back. An instant later Will found himself on his back, Jack straddling him and looking down at him with eyes burning with desire.

Will smirked and stretched, holding back a pleasured moan as their cocks rubbed together. He yawned dramatically and considered his lover with a coy expression. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Take too long and I might fall asleep – I really _am_ tired."

Jack silenced any further taunts with well-placed lips and wandering hands.


End file.
